


Hey, Kitty

by becsbunker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Summary: The Winchesters get a surprise when they find you back at the bunker after a run in with a witch.





	Hey, Kitty

Dean honestly though the witch was bluffing when she mumbled something about ‘changing his soulmate’.

“There’s no such thing as soul mates,” Dean had retorted bluntly just before he shot a bullet into her chest, watching her lifeless body fall to the ground and the safe thought of her not causing any more deaths in the town overcame any more thoughts about the threat she had made.

Him and Sam packed up pretty soon after burning the body, Dean was eager to get back to the bunker and see Y/N. He knew she’d be mad at him for not letting her on this hunt, but she was still recovering from an injury a wendigo had given her from last time.

Of course, he didn’t realise the witch was true to her promise until they got back to the bunker. 

“What the- how did that get in here?” Sam looked bemused at the cute, if slightly angry looking kitten sat on the table of the bunker staring back at them. 

“Oh shit,” Dean’s eyes widened in realisation. “-Y/N?”

The kitten gave a high pitched meow, her wide eyes locked onto Dean’s.

Sam looked bemused standing between Dean and Y/N. “How is that Y/N?” He gestured to the kitten,  _ to Y/N _ , who made her way closer to the edge of the table and gently nudged his hand with her head.

“It was the witch,” Dean muttered quietly as Sam picked Y/N up in his arms, soft purring sounds escaping her as he gave her gently strokes.

“Hey! Would you quit doing that to my girlfriend?” Dean snapped abruptly, a stern look over his face.

“I think she’s still mad at you,” Sam let out a soft chuckle as Y/N hissed back at Dean, which sounded amusingly nonthreatening considering she was currently a tiny kitten.

“She’ll have to get over it.” Dean rolled his eyes, her being angry at him was the least of his concerns. He’d deal with that when she was back to her human, feisty self.

He let out a sigh. “We need to find a way to fix this. Maybe that creepy witch had more books stashed at her house.”

Sam nodded, “Alright, I’ll check that out, you see if you can find anything here.” He placed Y/N back on the table, which earnest an unimpressed whine from her. 

“Oh, and there’s some anti allergy stuff in the cupboard somewhere. You’ll need that if she decides to come anywhere near you,” he added mockingly before making his way out of the bunker.

It was a good two hours of rummaging through useless lore before Y/N finally made her way back over to Dean, a low mewing sound coming from her as she looked up at him from the floor.

“Uh, hey, Y/N/N,” he murmured, bending down to pick her up in his arms, cradling the small ball of fluff. “Man, this is so weird,” he huffed, earning a stern look from the kitten version of Y/N, her ears pinned back in irritation

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he ran his hand across her back, her soon nuzzling into his chest comfortably. “This is all my fault, I should’ve just listened to the damn witch.”

Y/N looked up at his words, tilting her head curiously. The cute gesture caused Dean to smile a little. 

“She was mumbling about soulmates or something, I thought it was just some made up mumbo-jumbo,” he shook his head to himself. “But, what- what if  _ you are _ ? You know, my soul mate? I mean, I’ve never felt about anyone like I do for you. You’re everything to me.” 

In that split second, a bright flash filled the room and instead of a tiny kitten in Dean’s arms, it was Y/N. Her usual, human sized version of herself sat in his lap with his arms around her waist, Dean’s eyes widening at the sudden transformation.

Y/N held her hands around the back of his neck, a grin on her face. “So, soulmates, huh?” 

Dean didn’t reply, instead he crashed his lips against his girlfriend’s in a loving embrace.


End file.
